Who i really am
by SupermanlovesHarleyQuinn
Summary: Emma was kidnapped from her real family when she was a baby. Spikes daughter really died of sids. Will the trip to LA turn out good or bad read and find out.


I can't wait until tomorrow my amazing boyfriend Jay and best friend Manny and I going to visit her boyfriend Craig in LA. He's doing his debut concert there at the El Rey Theatre. His record company Sire records sent us three tickets to the concert. I'm overly excited; I've never been out of Canada before I've packed and unpacked my suit case three times. I don't know what to pack Manny should be here by now were going to go shopping for new bikinis. She claims mine are to old fashion. I'm just glad that she finally accepted me and Jay after the school shooting and the gonorrhea outbreak. I remember the day me and jay got together like it was yesterday not a years ago.

 _"_ _Hey Greenpeace, What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I need to talk to you Jay."_

 _"_ _I'm not giving you anymore bracelets so give it a rest."_

 _"_ _I'm not here for that I want to talk to you."_

 _"_ _Fine let's go in the van. It will be quiet."_

 _When we got to the van we just sat there in silence. I didn't know how to start. His eyes were amazing. You could say they were blue. But that would surely be an understatement. To think my own eyes were captivating was a lie compared to his pupils. They reminded me of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, and the sea floor in which I could be swimming in right this second. His eyes reminded me of something…. Extravagant. I knew, in that moment only, that the twinkle in his eyes was the most beautiful thing I could witness in my short lived life. I needed to focus I came to the ravine for a reason. I shook my head and took a deep breathe._

 _"_ _Look I'll start I think I'm in love with you"_

 _"_ _Wait what?"_

 _"_ _Are you really going to make me say it again?"_

 _"_ _Actually yes I am. It's just I'm shocked. After everything we've been through its just shocking an a little funny."_

 _"_ _How is that funny? I don't share my feelings like this often Greenpeace."_

 _"_ _It's funny because that's what I was coming to tell you. And enough with the Greenpeace my name is Emma."_

 _"_ _What about polka dot?"_

 _"_ _That's fine. But what's with the pet name."_

 _"_ _If you're going to be my girl you need a pet name."_

 _"_ _Who said I was going to be your girl? You didn't even ask and I never said yes or no."_

 _"_ _Are you really going to make me ask? Fine, Emma will you be my girl?"_

 _"_ _I don't know things just started to calm down after the gonorrhea outbreak that you spread. I want to but I don't know."_

 _"_ _What if we keep it to ourselves for a while and see where it goes and if we get serious we tell people."_

 _"_ _That seems like a fair negotiation."_

 ** _End of flash back_**

It seems like just yesterday that it all happened. Manny knew about us before anyone else. We were in my room making out when she walked in on us. That was a very long conversation and lecture. But she's happy for me that's all I can ask for. Sean wasn't too happy when he came back but that's fine he went running back to Ellie.

"Hey Em are you ready. Casanova is outside in his car and he's driving me crazy."

"I'm coming."

I love those two. They fight like siblings; I have to get in between them sometimes. It really is funny. Who would have thought I would be in a serious relationship with Jay "bad boy" Hogart. When we got in the car jay gave me a kiss and we left for the mall. It was nice walking around with Jay holding his hand not worrying about anybody else.

"Look who it is cause girl and her boy toy."

"Seriously Sean grow up."

"I'm just messing with you Em."

"You really are an ass you know that."

"Yea. So what are you guy's doing here?"

"We are getting new bathing suits for the trip. Manny is insisting on it she say's mine are old fashion."

"Have fun. I have to go meet Ell's in Spencer's. See you guys later."

That was awkward. I just can't wait to go to LA. Craig say's the hotel is three miles from the Hollywood walk of fame. I hope we meet someone famous while were there. Manny is mostly looking forward to Craig's concert and the beach. We're going to be there for two weeks. Two whole weeks of nothing but sightseeing, tanning, and no drama from my parents about Jay staying over. They don't even know we are sharing a hotel room. By the time we were done Manny made me but three bathing suits and she ended up buying six.

"Hey Jay will you meet us at the food court I need Em's help with something really quick."

"Ok Guys have fun."

Manny dragged me to Victoria secrets; I knew exactly what we were doing here. I just didn't understand why she needed me here.

"Ok Manny what do you need my help with."

"We are getting you some sexy lingerie for the trip."

"Why do I need sexy lingerie?"

"Because you are going to be having sex in LA. Emma you need skimpy cloths."

"Fine but I want it to be blue, black, or green. Maybe even orange. Nope I take that back I love the man but no orange."

She made me try on almost twenty different outfits, before she was satisfied. It was getting late if I was going to go home and get my bag repacked and get some sleep before the plane ride tomorrow we needed to go soon. Plus we were staying to night at Jays. He keeps offering me to move in with him because of my parent's rules about him being at the house, after LA I might just take him up on that. I'm tired of the curfew and being treated like a baby. When we found Jay he was at a table with Towzers and Liberty. That was an odd pair but their happy so coodos to them. We said our goodbyes and went to get my things. Manny already had her things at Jay's they dropped them off before getting me. By the time we got to Jay's it was time to get some shut eye our plane is supposed to leave at 5 in the morning. I'm not looking forward to that. Me and Jay went into his room and as soon as I hit the bed I passed out.


End file.
